Fake Dating
by OwlSky15678
Summary: Dan has an amazing April Fool idea: to fake a relationship with Phil for a week. But maybe the fake dating will turn into real dating... Phan 1/1


**Here is today's one shot with the prompt of FAKE DATING. It's short but gets to the point and I haven't had much time today. Hope you enjoy!  
-OwlSky15678**

* * *

 **Phil's POV**

Dan had got this brilliant plan for April Fools but I wasn't too sure. His great plan was to say that we were dating for a whole week. Make a gaming video acting like a couple, do a coming out video, hold hands in public and normal couple stuff. It's a brilliant April Fool idea but there's a slight problem on my end. I am in love with Dan and I'm scared fake dating him will bring those feelings into light. But at the same time, I want to do the fake dating. I can flirt with Dan obviously and it will be allowed. I can act how I want to around him and he won't judge me.

Today is the day that the fake dating will start. We made a 'Coming Out video' yesterday and today is the day it will be uploaded. Even if it is only a fake, I'm still nervous. I'll find out what the world thinks if I did actually admit my feelings and date Dan for real.  
"Morning Phil" Dan said I entered in the kitchen. He was making his cereal in his boxers.  
I quickly scanned his beautiful body then I replied, "Morning Dan. What anime are we watching this morning?"  
Dan smiled, "I was thinking about re watching Death Note"  
I nodded and made myself a coffee. "Today is upload day remember" I reminded him.  
"Don't worry I know. This week is going to be fun. Remember the rule of not telling anyone"  
"I won't" I said as I picked up my coffee and proceed to the lounge with Dan following me.

After our slightly too long marathon of Death Note Dan chose he would upload the video. It was a good video which I am proud of. I was in charge of editing and sometimes I can really see what people mean about 'heart-eyes Howell' and 'love-eyes Lester'. My eyes are love but Dan's aren't, I know he doesn't like me like that. When Dan left to upload the video I started to get my breakfast ready.  
Just as I was finishing off my breakfast when Dan came back in and sat next to me.  
"Is it done" I asked him.  
Dan nodded and smiled, "This is good April Fool's prank although I don't want to ruin all the shippers hearts when we have to say this isn't true"  
"I'm sure they'll end up finding it funny at one point" I said, wishing it was actually true and floating into a dream world. At this point Dan went on his Mac and started to laugh at the explosion on social media. People were so excited and happy they had already begun to plan our wedding day and there were so many questions that me and Dan had to go through and answer, making sure we stuck to our couple story.

The attention our April Fool prank didn't die down. Going out in public we held hands and fans would congratulate us when they met us in the street. At one point we were asked to kiss and Dan kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help myself blush which Dan just thought I was playing along very well, when I definitely wasn't. He's never done that before and I really want him to do it again. Our friends all believed us and were excited that we were finally a couple as the sexual tension was apparently growing too high (we both blushed at that one). People out of nowhere congratulated us and it felt amazing. I just wish this wasn't fake.

The week progressed on and no one believed it was an April Fools prank. It was the day before we were meant to be announcing the truth but I feel like Dan has come to notice I actually love him. He's looking at me more and studying me. He's sitting closer to me as if he's looking at my reaction. He randomly kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight to me last night. I'm scared he'll question my feelings soon and I'll have to tell him. I don't want to tell him, he'll probably just hate me. I want to tell him that I am in love with him but then I don't want him to reject me. He is my best friend and my crush and I can't lose him over my stupid feelings.

Today is the day we have to ruin shipper's lives. I'm excited but sad that the time of acceptable flirting is over. I will miss our week of dating. I don't want to say goodbye to it. Why does this week have to come to an end?  
"Today's the day. We better film the video" I said to Dan in the morning.  
"I need to talk to you before we make it" he said not taking his eyes off tumblr.  
I sat down next to him, "What do you want to talk about?"  
Dan put his Mac to one side, "I've noticed something about you this week Phil. Well I've noticed it before but this week confirmed it"  
"What you talking about?"  
Dan looked at me, "Do you like me Phil?"  
I smiled and blushed slightly, "Of course I like you Dan, you are my best friend"  
Dan raised his eyebrows, "You know what I mean"  
"Yeah I do" I gulped and blushed, "I'm sorry Dan but yes, I love you and I can't stop the feelings. This week I could be myself and not have to hide my feelings. I've truly loved every moment of this week and I wish it doesn't have to come to an end. Holding your hand in public just felt so right and I loved showing you off to our friends and saying that would are my boyfriend. But please if you don't love me back, please don't lie."  
"Phil you are so silly how have you not noticed that I love you too?" Dan laughed.  
I looked at Dan, "Really?"  
He just nodded then said, "Shall we not make a reveal video for the April Fools prank?"  
"Only if you want to date me"  
"I do. I've always wanted to be your boyfriend"  
I blushed, "Same"  
Dan leaned in a kissed me gently on the lips before whispering, "I have brilliant ideas, fake dating was the best thing to do"  
"It was" I replied softly and we proceeded to waste a day watching Lord of the Rings and cuddling on the sofa. Life was perfect.

* * *

 **So there it is :) there will be another one up tomorrow as well! So much writing, this is unlike me.  
** **-OwlSky15678**


End file.
